Master Is Away
by Aline azurE
Summary: Rumah sakit Touran adalah satu-satunya pelayanan kesehatan di kota kecil ini. Tapi tak banyak orang tahu, Kapan dan kenapa Rumah sakit ini dibangun. Hospital!AU. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


**Master is Away**

 **Touken Ranbu by DMM Nitroplus**

 **Warning** :Timeline lompat-lompat. Alternate Canon. Alur cepat. Hints pair lurus ada, belok ada.

* * *

" _Aku akan pergi sebentar. Begitu semuanya selesai, aku akan segera pulang  
jadi… tolong jaga mereka dulu, ya? Hasebe?"_

* * *

Iris biru menyala dari balik bayangan. Mahluk bulu putih itu mundur, menjauhi gapaian tangan.  
"Hai Tuan Meong. Ayo kemarilah. Aku cuma mau menolongmu." Yang disebut hanya mengeong curiga. Tubuh seorang remaja menjulur dari jendela rumah. Mau menolong kucing yang bisa naik pohon tapi tak bisa turun.  
"Pus, Pus, Pus~ Sini, sini," memanggil seolah kucing di depanya bernama Puspa. Akhirnya si remaja itu naik dahan pohon. Berayun perlahan berusaha mempertahankan posisi. Karena tidak paham akan ditolong, kucing itu diam bukannya maju. Jauh dari harapan si penolong. Telunjuk sudah membelai kumis kucing itu. Tinggal dapatkan lehernya maka kucing itu sudah aman. Ia sedang asyik memperbaiki genting rumah sebelum suara mengeong berulang-ulang membuat dia jadi terganggu. Kalau tidak segera 'diselamatkan' konsentrasi bisa buyar, sasaran palunya bisa beralih dari paku ke ibu jari.  
Kucing itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Cakar kirinya melayang. Sigap si remaja mendekap mahluk berbulu halus itu. Gravitasi jadi ikut menarik. Ia lupa berpegangan.

Krek.

Ia tak tahu itu suara ranting patah. Atau suara dataran tanah menyambut tubuh mungilnya. Kucing mengeong keras terlepas dari tangan. Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu Ia sudah di dasar pohon coklat.  
Sebagian rumput ujungnya merah, menyembul dibalik pundak kiri. Sekarang musim semi bukan musim gugur. Kenapa memerah? Seharusnya 'kan hijau. Apakah ujungnya terkena cat merah?  
Tiba-tiba bahu nyeri. Napasnya sedikit sesak. Kaku memutar tubuh, menatap langit biru. Si kucing panik mengitari kepala. Ia lega kucing itu baik-baik saja. Dada kiri sakit luar biasa. Mungkin Ia cedera?  
Mendadak, pandangan gelap. Langit biru lenyap.

* * *

" _Mikazuki… Kalau aku cerita ke konsil saniwa, aku tahu cara menjaga garis waktu secara permanen tanpa melawan pasukan revisionis,  
mereka bakal panik gak ya?"_

* * *

Roda ranjang berputar. Menembus pintu ganda. Melesat ke koridor ular. Segerombol orang berpakaian hijau muda mendorong satu ranjang. Pemuda separuh baya berambut perak berjas putih membalap langkah mereka.  
"Suster Samonji, warna?"  
Suster berambut merah jambu menekan balon alat bantu napas manual berupa VTP (Ventilasi Tekanan Positif), menoleh ke sumber suara. "Merah, dokter Kuninaga." Ia terdiam mendengar.  
Setiap pasien masuk memiliki status TRIAGE. Atau status kegawatdaruratan. Hal ini terpaksa dilakukan karena Rumah Sakit Touran baru berdiri dan tak banyak tenaga medis yang mau mendaftar ke RS yang belum bergengsi. Jadi mereka menangani pasien berdasarkan prioritas yang diterjemahkan lewat 4 jenis warna: Hitam untuk penderita meninggal/kemungkinan hidup kecil, merah penderita kondisi kritis harus tangani segera, kuning penderita tidak kritis dan hijau jika Ia kemungkinan hidup besar. "

Tepat saat ranjang sudah di dalam kamar darurat. Kumpulan orang berbaju hijau muda berpencar. Cekatan memasang selang oksigen, menggantung botol infus, menyiapkan obat-obatan di meja geser dengan jarum suntik.  
"Status?" Dokter berambut perak bertanya sambil mengenakan alat proteksi diri berupa apron bening dan sarung tangan.  
"Perempuan, 19 tahun, fraktur terbuka. Tekanan darah 80/70, pernapasan 35 kali permenit."  
"Heh, serius itu perempuan? Kenapa dadanya rata?" Mata kuningnya fokus ke bagian 'itu'.  
"Dokter Kuninaga! Jangan kurang ajar dengan pasien!" Seorang pria berambut belah tengah cokelat muncul dari balik ventilator.  
"Wah kejutan! Dokter Hasebe sudah kembali! Bagaimana Rusia?" Tsurumaru Kuninaga menanggapi juniornya santai.  
"Sama saja seperti disini, hanya lebih dingin. Dokter, kita harus fokus! Aku akan melakukan jahit situasi." Sigap Hasebe mengambil benang kromatik karena pasien memiliki sedikit luka terbuka di kepala.  
"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah! Oke saatnya serius. Dopamin masuk. Samonji, status?"  
"Tekanan darah 80/60. Pernapasan melambat jadi 10 kali!" Souza sibuk mengganti cairan infus garam fisiologis. Tsurumaru sebagai spesialis anastesi memasukan obat dopamin untuk meningkatkan denyut jantung supaya aliran darah bisa tersebar dengan baik.  
"Siapkan darah 2 kantong! Aku akan mengevaluasi frakturnya." Hasebe membuang kapas darah ke sampah lalu segera membuka pengaman di sisi kiri pasien. Tsurumaru sedikit bergidik, sepertinya baru beberapa detik berlalu sejak Ia menjahit, tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Kecepatan yang dimiliki Hasebe bukan main-main. Mungkin Hasebe hanyalah dokter umum tapi dia sering terjun di medan perang. Pengalaman menjahitnya melebihi dokter bedah paling senior di Rumah sakit ini.

"ET masuk. Pernapasan stabil. Saturasi 80%, hei _dokter-asli-bukan-palsu_ panggilkan Mitsutada. Badan pasien ini sedikit hangat aku takut ini syok sepsis." Tsurumaru sudah menyiapkan ET (endotracheal tube) supaya bisa memberikan oksigen langsung ke paru-paru.  
"Namaku Hachisuka Kotetsu! Dan aku MEMANG dokter asli. Aku bukan dokter gadungan." Entah kenapa dokter satu ini sangat terobsesi diakui statusnya.  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita panggil dokter Mitsutada saja." Seorang koas berambut hitam belang kuning maju dan megajak Hachisuka.  
"Jangan dekat-dekat aku dokter gadungan! Aku bisa panggil sendiri!" Hachisuka mengibaskan kuncir ungunya dan mendorong pintu ganda keras.  
"…Hei Nagasone, kau tak apa-apa?" Tsurumaru separuh iba melihat wajah muridnya murung begitu 'dicampakan' oleh saudara sendiri.  
"Ya, dokter… Aku tak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa." Ujar Nagasone tahu dia hanyalah koas, seorang dokter muda, pemegang strata terendah di rumah sakit. Yang magang di RS tapi dia yang bayar. Yang lembur jaga semalam suntuk tapi tidak dapat uang lembur. Sudah dokter, tapi tak bersertifikat. Jadi bisa dibilang 'status' Hachisuka lebih tinggi dari Nagasone.

Tsurumaru merasa beruntung karena hubungan dengan keluarganya tidak seburuk itu. Setelah mereka berhasil menstabilkan tanda vital tak lama seorang dokter bermata satu masuk. Tanda vital itu terdiri dari tekanan darah, suhu badan, laju pernapasan dan denyut nadi.  
"Mitsu-bou! Kau pasti akan suka kasus ini. Banyak kejutannya!" Tsurumaru mengendalikan ventilator dan melambai ke arah dokter spesialis bedah umum.  
"Hai, Tsuru-san. Kau tampak semangat."  
"Dokter Mitsutada. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu." Hasebe mundur dari ranjang pasien dan bertukar posisi.  
"Terima kasih, Hasebe-dono. Souza, foto ronsen sudah keluar?"  
"Sudah dokter." Lampu neon dinyalakan. Berjejer foto sinar X hitam putih. Daerah bahu kiri dan seluruh lapang dada. Terlihat tulang di bagian lengan atas kiri patah, dan patahannya mencuat jauh menembus kulit luar. Lalu ada sedikit retak di bagian tulang selangka. Semenit kurang memperhatikan foto, Mitsutada langsung memberi instruksi pada semua orang di kamar darurat.  
" Fraktur terbuka derajat IIIA humerus sepertiga distal. Fraktur tertutup klavikula. Semua koas yang pegang status laboratorium pasien, laporkan!"  
"Hasil lab darah, eritrosit turun, hemoglobin turun, semua sel darah turun. Positif tanda-tanda syok hipovolemik." Nagasone segera melupakan kesedihannya yang lalu dan kembali ke 'mode kerja' lagi. Walaupun statusnya _hanya_ koas. Dia tidak boleh lupa tugasnya menyelamatkan nyawa pasien.  
"Oke. Selanjutnya."  
"Hasil sel darah putih sedikit meningkat, suhu badan 1 jam lalu meningkat. Curiga infeksi karena fraktur terbuka dok!" Kini giliran Izuminokami melaporkan, dia tak mau kalah dari Nagasone. Dia juga harus keliatan bagus di hadapan gurunya supaya dijadikan asisten operasi.  
"Hm. Pemikiran bagus. Oke antibiotik siap. Plabot darah siap. Kita akan mulai operasi reposisi tulang. Suster souza asisten pertama, Nagasone asisten dua. Semoga operasi yang kita lakukan ini akan berakhir dengan keren." Kali ini Izumi gagal mendapatkan peran itu. Para koas yang 'gugur' dipersilahkan keluar ruangan dan membantu memeriksa pasien kamar darurat stabil lain.

* * *

" _Hei maru-maru. Konnosuke bilang aku mirip Shizuka Gozen. Kalau menurutmu gimana? Kau kan pedang milik kekasihnya, hahaha!"_

* * *

"Padahal yang mengambil kertas lab tadi aku lho! Tapi kau dan Nagasone merebutnya dariku!" Kashuu berjalan gontai ke depan meja dokter.  
"Hei, hei. Salah sendiri kau tinggal di kursi! Aku dan Nagasone sama sekali gak merebut benda itu darimu. Kami hanya MENGAMBILNYA." Izuminokami tidak mau disalahkan.  
"Yeah, tentu. Habis, sabun cuci tangan rumah sakit ini terlalu keras ga baik buat kuku. Aku tidak bisa muncul di depan senior kalau belum cantik." Dokter muda berkuncir itu mengikir jari merahnya.  
"Tapi memang tidak setiap hari bisa jadi asisten operasi. Apalagi kasus yang gawat seperti tadi." Izuminokami menyesap teh kotak menatap lampu koridor, menyampirkan jas putih di pundak.  
"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa jadi asisten operasi, Kane-san!" Teman, senasib sepenanggungan keluar dari balik kamar bersalin.  
"Tentu saja, Kunihiro! Ahahaha! Suatu hari aku pasti akan mengalahkan Nagasone!"  
"Horikawa! Kami tadi mencarimu! Kukira kau bolos!" Kashuu tidak ingin disalahkan jika salah satu temannya membolos. Lagipula dokter Hasebe, sebagai bagian komite kedisiplinan sangat seram jika sedang marah.  
"Ah… Tadi dokter Houchou buru-buru menyuruhku membantu persalinan sungsang! Aku minta tolong Yamanbagiri mengabariku kalau ada pasien baru. Maaf tak mengabari kalian." Horikawa Kunihiro duduk bersama adiknya. Orang sering tak menyangka kalau mereka sedarah. Horikawa dan Izumi-lah yang lebih sering dikira kembar. Horikawa telihat ceria dan sabar sedangkan Yamanbagiri lebih pendiam dan kadang membuat kesan kalau diatas kepalanya selalu diselimuti awan mendung.  
Persalinan sungsang adalah salah satu bentuk proses melahirkan dimana pantat bayi yang terlebih dahulu keluar. Mirip proses kelahiran binatang berkaki empat dimana kaki duluan yang lahir. Bagi manusia, ini disebut persalinan yang tidak biasa. Karena posisi kelahiran bayi yang baik bagi manusia adalah ketika kepala bayilah yang lahir duluan, bukan pantat ataupun kaki.  
"Astaga Kashuu. Kunihiro tidak mungkin bolos. Kalau kau mungkin saja." Yasusada angkat bicara.  
"Hei, aku tahu aku pernah bolos sekali tapi kau tak perlu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu." Kashuu merasa tersindir.  
"Siapa yang mengungkitnya? Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif." Pemuda berkuncir pita putih itu membalas pandangan Kashuu dengan wajah datar.  
"Tapi kau tidak perlu bilang begitu! Kau saja bolos lima kali gara-gara ikut wisata sejarah **mengenang 500 tahun kematian Okita.** Benar-benar buang waktu. Aku bolos karena harus merawat kesehatan kulitku. Logis!" Mendengar Okita disinggung, Yasusada tak terima.  
"Alasanku lebih sehat daripada kamu! Aku mengenang seorang yang sudah berjasa! Alasanmulah yang gak masuk akal! Demi kecantikan kulit!"  
"Alasanmu gak guna!"  
"Kamu yang gak masuk akal!"  
"…tapi alasan kalian berdua bolos sama-sama gak masuk akal." Izuminokami berkata lirih.  
"APA?!" Kashuu dan Yasusada melirik tajam, Horikawa sudah pasang badan melindungi Kane-san supaya tidak jadi korban letusan perang saudara tersebut.  
"…lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi, Kunihiro. Aku mau beli _Oden nori._ " Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengalah, perutnya sudah berteriak minta makan sejak sore. Sif malam membuatmu sulit makan teratur.  
"Yamanbagiri, kau ikut kami ke kantin?" Lelaki bertudung itu melambai ke Horikawa, isyarat meminta mereka duluan.  
"…dokter Houchou sedang banyak pasien hari ini, aku sudah bawa _bento… a_ ku harus disana sebelum dia merayu para ibu-ibu lagi dan menumpuk pasien di pendaftaran." Yamanbagiri adalah perawat tetap dari bagian kandungan rumah sakit Touran. Dia menyukai pekerjaanya menolong orang lain. Hanya mulai merasa lelah saat dokter spesialis kandungannya mulai beraksi.

"Aduh nyonya Nene. Anda semakin cantik saja setelah menikah~"  
"Dokter Houchou! Jangan menggoda begitu! Aku ini sudah punya anak. Lagipula aku semakin tua—"  
"Nyonya Nene," pemuda berambut madu itu mendekat ke wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dia, "jika perempuan memang sudah cantik dari sananya biarpun umur bertambah, kecantikannya tidak berubah banyak." Houchou berkata serius layaknya pangeran.  
"Kyaaa~ Dokter! Bisa saja!" Pasien itu terkikik, jelas termakan rayuan maut dokter mungil itu. Biarpun kelihatan masih sangat muda dan imut, jangan tertipu. Yamanbagiri saksinya. Houchou sering sekali menggoda pasien-pasiennya. Biarpun tidak sampai menyentuh, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Hasebe pusing. Bahkan jika wanita itu sedang hamil besar, itu tidak akan menghentikan Houchou. Selama wanita itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. _He is in._ Hobi tidak sehat ini juga menjadi bahan gosip hangat berbagai kalangan, mulai dari perawat sampai tukang kebun.  
Telinga Yamanbagiri sering panas jika mendengarnya, karena mereka tidak tahu sosok Houchou yang sesungguhnya. Saat masih menjadi dokter umum dia berani melakukan operasi _Caesarian_ dengan alat terbatas, fasilitas minim di daerah konflik. Dia lebih suka mengambil resiko dibanding duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya, Houchou hanya tidak rela melihat wanita sudah menikah mati sia-sia. Tolong garis bawahi. **SUDAH MENIKAH.** Entah apa yang membuat dia punya _fetish_ seperti ini. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat bingung.  
Meskipun dia terkenal sering merayu ibu-ibu, Houchou adalah sekian dari segelintir yang berhasil mendiagnosis depresi _post-partum_ yang sering dimiliki oleh ibu sehabis melahirkan. Depresi paska melahirkan disebabkan perubahan hormon ekstrim yang terjadi setelah proses kelahiran berlangsung. Hampir sama seperti menstruasi, tubuh wanita melakukan perubahan hormon ketika melahirkan bayi. Tapi sering ada faktor lain yang mempengaruhi. Tidak jarang, diagnosis depresi paska melahirkan terlambat. Baru ketahuan ketika sudah jatuh korban.

Yamanbagiri sering melihat berita dimana ibu kelihatan baik-baik saja ketika pulang dari rumah bersalin, tahu-tahu beberapa bulan kemudian membunuh bayinya dengan sadis. Padahal dia bersuami dan ekonomi berkecukupan. Setelah diusut, ternyata ibu itu mengalami depresi dikarenakan hubungannya yang tidak harmonis dengan mertua. Diperparah dengan kondisi hormon yang tak stabil setelah melahirkan.  
Berkat gombalan maut Houchou, pasien-pasiennya jadi terbuka. Mereka menceritakan persoalan pribadi mereka. Sampai-sampai Yamanbagiri bingung, ini dokter jiwa atau dokter kandungan? Houchou pernah rela mengejar seorang pasien ibu muda setelah dia merasa 'perasaanya tidak enak' setelah memeriksanya. Ternyata ibu itu mau bunuh diri loncat ke sungai. Houchou menghentikannya. Setelah ditanya, ibu muda itu menangis mengatakan kalau Ia kabur dari rumah karena malu setelah mantan pacarnya menghamili dia. Saat itu dokter perayu ini rela membujuk ibu itu untuk pulang dan meminta keluarga perempuan ini untuk menerima anak beserta bayinya. Plus, memukul mantan pacar yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Kejadianya sangat dramatis. Yamanbagiri tahu kalau jauh di lubuk hatinya. Dokter mungil penggoda ibu-ibu ini, adalah seseorang yang sangat baik.

* * *

"Ah ibu Shizuka! Anda terlihat sangat cantik dengan rok panjang itu! Membuatku ingin merebutmu dari suamimu!~" Yamanbagiri menarik lagi ucapannya. Houchou adalah dokter penggoda ibu-ibu. Titik. Karena pasien jadi senang padanya, antrian pasien jadi lama. Iya. Sebutan itu lebih cocok. Karena ia jadi pulang lembur dan menambah penderitaan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang tachi terhunus ke ujung leher Houchou.  
"Tolong jangan menggoda istri tuanku, dokter."  
"Wah~ Kau mau pamer pedang ya?" Kilat, Houchou berpindah posisi ke belakang pemilik tachi, "aku juga punya lho!" dan mengalungkannya segaris leher lawan.  
"Ck!"  
"Tantou itu lebih cepat daripada tachi. Terutama saat malam hari. Apa kau sudah melupakan hal itu sejak misi terakhir di Ikedaya? Hm? Atau kau lupa sejak kau meninggalkan kami semua?"  
"Houchou!" Yamanbagiri hampir memanggil uchigatana miliknya.  
"Ahhh! Hizamaru- _kun_ , hentikan!" Shizuka setengah terpekik melihat penjaga dan dokter kandunganya mau saling memotong satu sama lain. Lalu dia ambruk dari kursi.  
"Shizuka- _dono_!" Pria berambut hijau muda itu terduduk memegangi pundak ibu muda yang sedang hamil muda itu. Mendengar teriakan, derap langkah berbalap, mendobrak tempat praktek bagian Kandungan.  
"Ada ap—ASTAGA. Yamanbagiri tutup bagian loket pendaftaran! Pastikan jangan sampai orang lain melihat ini. Houchou, ikut aku!" Hasebe yang baru selesai bertukar sif dengan Mitsutada membanting pintu besi. Perawat bertudung itu segera mengumumkan lewat interkom kalau dokter sedang ada keperluan mendadak serta mengalihkan pasien ke rumah sakit lain. Hizamaru langsung membopong istri tuannya ke kasur periksa, wajahnya keliatan kuatir.  
" Hizamaru… kau ikut aku juga. Yamanbagiri akan menjaga dia." Hizamaru terdiam memandang Houchou—meminta pertanggung jawaban. Houchou tak gentar balas melihat. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, sekeluar dari pintu lift. Terlihat Yagen sedang duduk berdua dengan Souza. Obrolan mereka tampak... intim. Hasebe mengetuk pundak Yagen dan megendik ke sisi kanan. Pemuda berkaca mata itu menghela napas panjang begitu melihat wajah Houchou, mengatakan sesuatu ke Souza dan mengekor Hasebe menuju kantor komite kedisiplinan.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat Houchou." Yagen Toushirou bersidekap di dinding.  
"Aku cuma memeriksa pasien seperti biasa, Yagen-nii." Rambut madu Houchou kelihatan mengkilap di bawah sinar lampu neon.  
"Dia menggoda Shizuka- _dono_. Betul-betul tidak sopan." Hizamaru menggeretakan gigi taringnya, menahan perasaan.  
"Haaah…"Yagen melarikan jemari dari dahi ke helai kelamnya perlahan, "kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini Houchou, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pasien—terlebih lagi dengan manusia."  
"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, Yagen-nii! Kita semua disini memang sedang menyamar tapi sekarang samaran ini… sudah jadi bagian hidup kita! Dan aku tidak akan melakukanya setengah-setengah!"  
"Kurasa itu adalah bentuk _sekuhara._ Bukan memeriksa. Kalau Shizuka-dono tidak disitu sudah kupatahkan kau dari tadi."  
"Tolong lakukan saja, Hizamaru- _san_. Aku malah jadi punya alasan melawan seorang pengkianat."  
"Kau—"  
"CUKUP!" Yagen memotong, "Houchou, kurasa aku berhutang penjelasan kepadamu…" memandang Hasebe sebentar—meminta ijin. Iris ungu menutup lalu mengangguk.  
"Houchou, apa yang dilakukan Hizamaru dan Higekiri. Adalah permintaan Ichi- _nii._ "  
"A-apa maksudmu, Yagen- _nii_?"  
"Ichi- _nii_ , sebagai wakil ketua tim ekspedisi. Mengusulkan untuk mengirim pedang-pedang yang pernah dimiliki klan Genji memata-matai reinkarnasi keluarga Minamoto…yang berada di 'jaman' ini. Menurut Konnosuke kerusakan sistem jam saat itu menjadi celah dan dimanfaatkan revisionis untuk merubah momen sejarah tanpa harus menghadapi kita, para _touken danshi._ Biapun usaha mereka gagal, karena momen sejarah yang mereka ubah tidak berpengaruh signifikan, itu terlanjur membuat para saniwa yang berada jauh dari _tsukumogami_ nya…jadi 'tersesat' tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke citadel masing-masing _,_ begitu pula sebaliknya—"  
"Lalu kenapa Ichi-nii meminta Hizamaru mengabdi pada Minamoto, Yagen-nii? Tuan kita adalah _aruji_ sekarang. Apa yang terjadi di jaman ini bahkan tidak nyata, karena Yoshitsune sesungguhnya sudah lama mati, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jika Yagen-nii ingin aku memaklumi kenapa para pedang Genji pergi saat itu, bukan begini caranya…" Houchou memandang Hizamaru pahit.  
"Houchou, tenang! Biarkan Yagen menyelesaikan."  
"Posisi Hizamaru diperlukan karena Konnosuke menduga keturunan Shizuka adalah reinkarnasi _aruji_. Lalu saat itu… aku dan Gokotai pulang dari pelatihan _kiwame_ … Konnosuke mengantar pesan darurat… Saat itu juga kami baru tahu kalau seluruh tim ekspedisi telah—" Napas Houchou tercekat di dada. Ia merasa tak berada di tempat itu lagi. Mengingat deretan janji, yang dibuat dari Tuan ke mereka, para tantou pelindung raga.

* * *

" _Hai semuanya maaf telat mengabari, Konnosuke bilang sistem jamnya lagi diperbaiki… keliatannya bakal lama.  
Oh iya bilang ke Yagen dan Gokotai, aku senang mereka pulang dari latihan kiwame dengan selamat!_

* * *

Panjang. Berpendar menusuk mata. Matahari kah? Kenapa tidak bulat? Ternyata lampu di langit-langit. Hidung terasa gatal. Ada selang hijau dengan angin berjalan memasuki pernapasan, menyebrang wajah menjadi kumis. Punggung bersandar di dua bantal empuk. Seorang perawat terburu mendekat dari pojok kamar, dia berambut merah jambu panjang.  
"Hai. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Pendek bertanya. Matanya berbeda warna. Heterokromatik. Seperti mata kucing, bukan mata manusia biasa. Bicara soal kucing dia jadi ingat sesuatu.  
"Tuan Meong… Tuang Meong ada dimana?" Kalimat aneh untuk ditanyakan buat seseorang yang baru saja siuman setelah 1 minggu tak sadarkan diri. Umumnya, orang lain akan bertanya 'aku dimana', 'kau siapa', bangun dalam keadaan panik atau malah diam saja. Untung, Perawat ini tak begitu terpana. Ini bukan reaksi tergila pasien baru siuman yang pernah Ia hadapi.  
"Kucing putih itu baik-baik saja. **Kau**. Kau yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau patah tulang tiga bagian. Kalau mau menyelamatkan kucing tersangkut pohon, lebih aman menghubungi petugas damkar." Sedikit pedas. Tapi bernada tenang. Dia tersenyum, entah senyum mengejek atau memang wajahnya begitu dari sananya.  
"Oh… Baiklah." Pendek menjawab.  
"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Perawat itu kembali dengan jarum suntik, terkejut remaja itu menampik tangan. Tapi cekatan suster itu langsung mengambil suntikan sebelum pecah di lantai.  
Mendadak, dari sentuhan itu suatu sengatan menjalar. Ia melihat seorang pendeta wanita, berhadapan dengan perawat itu, mengambil helai rambut merah jambu lalu mengecup ujungnya perlahan.

Apa itu tadi?

"Ma-maaf. Aku kaget karena tadi sepertinya kau tak memegang apa-apa. Wow. Kau cepat." Sedikit takjub waktu tahu kalau benda tajam tadi tak pecah.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau kaget karena baru sadar. Batang otak memang butuh penyesuaian sedikit saat menjaga kesadaran—terutama untukmu yang tidur lama." Kalem menanggapi. Kali ini mereka bersentuhan, tapi dia tidak merasa sengatan menjalar seperti barusan. Hanya cubitan kecil dari jarum suntik.  
"Kau sudah boleh latihan duduk. Nanti setelah 2 jam. Kau bisa berjalan kalau merasa sudah kuat. Jika butuh sesuatu pencet bel pasien di atas ranjangmu."  
"Um, maaf apakah…" kita pernah bertemu? Sayang bagian akhir tidak terucap.  
"Ya?"  
"Ah. Tidak jadi. Maksudku nama anda siapa?"  
"Souza Samonji, Nona. Saya permisi dulu. Jangan memaksakan diri."  
"Ah, oke. Terima kasih." Pintu ditutup. Ia melihat sekeliling. Lalu mengambil tatakan kertas di meja. Membaca sekilas status miliknya. Mungkin perawat tadi kelupaan mengambilnya.

.  
Nona Akari (19 th),41 Kg, Prefektur XXX  
 **Diagnosis** : Fraktur terbuka Os. Humerus et sinistra gr. IIIA, Fraktur Os Clavicula et sinistra  
 **Medikasi terbaru:** Anti-nyeri generik  
 **Respon Tamahagane:** Sudah diperiksa, negatif.  
 **Respon Amahagane:** Belum diperiksa.  
 **Catatan Pemeriksa:** Penyakit fisik sudah ditangani. Rekomendasi periksa Amahagane tidak perlu karena tidak ada indikasi.

.  
Ia memicingkan mata. Tak paham dengan semua bahasa kedokteran yang aneh. Tapi Ia kenal satu kata: Tamahagane. Ia mengenal kata itu dari suatu video _game_ yang sering Ia mainkan _,_ semacam besi spesial yang digunakan untuk menempa pedang atau _katana_. Belum selesai Ia membaca, papan tatakan sudah ditarik duluan. Akari tergopoh-gopoh menatap perawat merah jambu tersenyum, segera keluar ruangan membawa status medis miliknya.

Akari harus di rumah sakit untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi Akari tak masalah, karena rumahnya sepi. Disini ada lebih banyak orang—teman mengobrol. Ia mulai hafal letak lorong-lorong bangsal. Tapi penjagaan rumah sakit ini cukup ketat untuk rumah sakit yang pasiennya sedikit. Tukang kebun berbadan tinggi besar dan berambut oranye selalu 'rajin' menyeret pasien-pasien yang 'jalan-jalan' terlalu jauh kembali ke bangsal. Sangat sedikit orang yang mengunjungi rumah sakit ini. Pasien-pasien yang dirawat anehnya, jarang mendapatkan kunjungan keluarga. Akari mulai merasa kalau ini lebih mirip rumah sakit jiwa, dimana semua penderitanya harus ada disitu tak boleh keluar sama sekali. Ia hanya sesekali saja melihat pasien pulang.

Cerita soal bagian jiwa. Dirawat inap lama membuatmu punya teman baru. Lazimnya rumah sakit, pasien anak-anak tak dicampur orang dewasa. Entah karena ruangan penuh atau apa, pasien di sebelah Akari adalah anak kecil. Rambutnya putih bersih, mengembang seperti kapas. Namanya Goku. Ia suka membawa boneka macan putih besar kemana-mana. Anak ini dirawat sudah bertahun-tahun karena gangguan jiwa. Dia dibawa kesini oleh kepolisian setempat. Tak punya keluarga, sebatang kara, persis seperti Akari. Kabarnya polisi menyelamatkan Goku dari sindikat perdagangan anak-anak.  
Goku baik tapi selayaknya pasien bangsal psikiatri, dia sedikit… aneh. Pernah Goku terjaga di suatu malam, mendekati kasurnya.  
Berbisik,"keluarlah dari sini! Semua orang mencarimu!"  
"Goku? Kok kamu gak tidur?" Gadis remaja ini memeluk bantalnya.  
"Ichi- _nii_ … Tolong kembalikan Ichi- _nii_! Kalau kamu pasti bisa!" jarinya saling bertemu, berputar di depan dada.  
"Goku, kamu mimpi buruk?" Akari menyentuh pundak mungil anak itu.  
"TOLONG KEMBALIKAN!" Goku langsung menjerit sekuat tenaga. Lalu bersimpuh di lantai menangis sesegukan. Akari terkesiap. Teriakan menjalar di dinding mengundang seorang dokter berkaca mata berambut hitam datang.  
"Gokotai!" Jeritnya.

Eh?

Dokter ini masih muda. Tapi kenapa pikun? Namanya itu Goku, dok! Bukan Gokotai! Tapi semua kalimat itu hanya bermain di angan. Dokter Yagen langsung menggendong Goku keluar ruangan.  
Boneka macan putih tergeletak di lantai, Ia taruh lagi ke atas tempat tidur.  
Malam itu, Akari tidur sendirian.

* * *

 _"Maaf… Maafkan aku. Aku menyembunyikan hal ini pada kalian.  
Ichigo serta tim ekspedisi satu, membantuku masuk ke markas utama. Kami kalah jumlah…  
Maafkan tuanmu.  
Yang lemah ini."_

* * *

Ia penasaran oleh diagnosis penyakit teman kecilnya. Pernah Ia bertanya langsung, tapi dijawab berputar-putar—entah karena tidak paham pertanyaannya atau tidak mau menjawab. Akari merasa kasihan, anak sekecil itu memiliki gangguan semacam ini. Pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk pernah terjadi padanya sampai-sampai kondisinya begitu. Semua jawaban ada di catatan medis. Andaikan dia boleh meminjamnya sebentar…

"Dokter Nikkari, mengeluarkan isi kepala anak-anak… mengambilnya hidup-hidup lalu memasukannya ke dalam toples kayu!" Akari kadang merasa kalau Goku sedikit berlebihan. Ia suka ketakutan dengan dokter-dokter disini. Ia juga takut dengan orang asing.  
"Eh? Benarkah? Apa kamu yakin?" Tapi jika itu benar bagaimana? Ah tidak mungkin! Kalau iya mana mungkin dia masih bisa kembali kesini tanpa bekas jahitan di kepala kalau isi otaknya memang dikeluarkan.  
"Iya betul! Kamu harus percaya padaku, nee-san!" Akari senang dipanggil 'kakak', jadi serasa memiliki saudara yang Ia tak pernah punya. Nikkari Aoe adalah dokter spesialis jiwa yang mengurusnya. Goku tak terlalu senang jika jam visit dokter itu tiba—selalu sembunyi di dalam lemari. Perawat yang mengurus Goku rambutnya panjang kebiruan. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti putri salju. Dia sangat sabar menghadapi lemparan mainan Goku. Dialah yang senantiasa membujuknya saat rewel karena tak mau bertemu dokter. Kata pasien sebelah, perawat ini masih saudara perawat Souza.  
"Tidak mau sama dokter Nikkari! Aku mau sama dokter Yagen saja!" Goku menangis dari balik laci selimut. Padahal dokter Yagen itu dokter umum mana mungkin menangani pasien psikiatri atau jiwa.  
"Aku akan ikut denganmu saat periksa… Bagaimana? Jadi kalau kau takut, genggamlah tanganku. Dunia ini penuh dengan kesedihan, tapi kalau menghadapinya berdua… Kurasa kita akan baik-baik saja…" Bisa dibilang gaya bicara perawat ini sedikit 'beda'. Alih-alih memberikan kalimat positif pemberi semangat, dia mengeluarkan aura suram dan agak bikin depresi juga.

Mungkin karena auranya hampir 'senada', ajaib, Goku berhasil dibujuk. Saat sibuk mengeluarkan Goku dari balik laci. Akari berhasil melirik status catatan medis yang bersandar manis di bantal kasurnya.

Goku (6 tahun), 28 Kg, Prefektur (?) alias _Gokotai Toushiro_  
 **Diagnosis** : Stress Paska Trauma (PTSD)  
 **Medikasi terbaru:** Anti-depresif (Litium), zat pemblok beta (Klonidin). Dosis anak.  
 **Respon Tamahagane:** Sudah diperiksa, Positif.  
 **Respon Amahagane:** Sudah diperiksa, Negatif.  
 **Catatan Pemeriksa:** Ingatan kiwame mencapai 100% dalam 2 bulan. Belum bisa materialisasi pedang. Memori identitas palsu masih 80%. Memori identitas asli (tsukumogami) baru muncul 20%. Mengaku merasakan keberadaan _aruji_ secara samar _._

Catatan medis pasien psikiatri lebih aneh daripada miliknya. Pedang? Kiwame? Memori identitas asli? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh dokter jiwa ini kepada… Gokotai? Itu nama aslinya? Akari tergagap membisikan semua kata-kata itu. Sebelum perawat mendorong kasur anak itu bersama statusnya ke luar ruangan. Tamahagane, amahagane sebenarnya apa? Nama pemeriksaan yang sangat tidak lazim.  
Area yang boleh dilewati cukup terbatas, paling jauh taman kecil di lantai bawah. Ia dirawat di lantai dua. Tapi Akari tak ambil pusing. Yang penting dia bisa bermain _game_ dan main kucing, Ia sudah cukup bahagia. Sejauh mata memandang, kucing hitam rumah sakit tidak terlihat, Akari menyusuri taman. Tertangkap sosok tinggi besar, berambut cepak oranye menunduk di depan kandang ayam.  
"Selamat pagi, Iwatooshi _jii-san_. Anda sedang apa?"  
"HAHAHA! NONA AKARI! Aku sedang memakan ayam-ayam ini mumpung masih segar—"  
"A-apa…"  
"Cuma bercanda! HAHAHA! Aku sedang memperbaiki pintu kandang tampaknya semalam roboh karena badai." Iwatooshi nyengir memperlihatkan sederetan gigi hiu. Horor juga membayangkan ada sehelai bulu ayam terselip di gigi dan darah menetes dari sudut mulut si tukang kebun itu.  
"Pus…Pus… Meong~ Hai, aku punya ikan salmon enak lho~" Akari menunduk di sekitar pot bunga mengibaskan sisa makan paginya. Mahluk bulu hitam muncul dari balik pot bunga lalu mencakar-cakar daging ikan berusaha menggapainya.  
"Kau suka sekali sama kucing, nona! Mengingatkanku pada seseorang!" Iwatooshi berkata riang membawa kayu dan menambal pintu.  
"Oh iya? Siapa?" Akari asyik membelai garis halus di kepala hewan berbulu itu.  
"Kepada… seseorang yang dulu kukenal baik." Nada riang semenit yang lalu tiba-tiba meredup.  
"Ah? Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada orang itu?"  
"Begitulah." Palu diketok keras ke pintu seolah menekan rasa perih yang berkibas, "dia meninggal saat seusiamu," lebih tepatnya _menghilang_ karena mayatnya tak pernah ditemukan,"pekerja keras," saat Tuan yang lain bisa mengganti rekan-rekannya yang hilang dengan yang baru hanya dia yang tidak menyerah memperjuangkan mereka. Akari tak begitu paham apa yang diceritakan, Ia hanya bisa menangkap sebersit rasa sedih, samar tapi ada. Hening, hanya ada angin bersiul dari sisi daun pohon.

"Um… Iwatooshi _jii-san_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Canggung, memecah kesunyian.  
"Tanya saja!" Nada riang itu telah kembali.  
"Amahagane sama Tamahagane itu… apa ya?"  
"…" Lelaki itu diam.  
"Maksutku, kenapa memerlukan pemeriksaan itu? Aku hanya penasaran saja. Karena kayaknya setiap pasien disini pasti diperiksa itu. Padahal kan penyakitnya beda-beda." Kamu cerdas sekali, Akari! Bertanya soal pemeriksaan laboratorium ke tukang kebun!  
"Hm… Kau pasti diam-diam membaca status rekam medis milik perawat ya! HAHAHAHA!"  
"Ahahaha… Ha… Kok tahu sih..." Akari ikut tertawa dipaksa. Apakah mengintip catatan medis miliknya sendiri adalah suatu pelanggaran? Sepertinya iya.  
"Nah. Tidak apa-apa! Kalau aku jadi kamu aku pasti juga akan penasaran dengan semua tindakan yang dilakukan dokter kepadaku! Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa kok. Kalau Tamahagane, setahuku itu… um… Semacam pemeriksaan terbaru yang sudah dipakai secara inter…interni…"  
"Internasional?"  
"Ya itu! Inter-Internasional!" Iwatooshi sedikit menyesal kenapa tidur saat Mitsutada mengajarkan soal istilah-istilah modern ke mereka.  
"Bukannya Tamahagane itu bahan untuk membuat katana ya? Kenapa dipakai ke orang?"  
"Itu juga benar! Tapi karena dipercaya memiliki khasiat untuk kesehatan manusia. Makanya kami memakainya! HAHAHA!"  
"Begitu? Lalu Amahagane?" Akari bertanya penuh selidik.  
"Ah! Sudah jam segini. Maaf ya, nona! Segeralah kembali ke bangsal. Matahari disini sangat terik!"  
Ini hanya perasaan saja atau dia setengah melarikan diri? Nah. Mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang pihak rumah sakit enggan ceritakan ke orang banyak. Sedikit tidak adil, tapi dia berharap rumah sakit ini tidak berniat melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen berbahaya seperti akan menjadikan mereka mayat hidup atau monster seperti di suatu serial televisi terkenal tentang _zombie._

* * *

"Selamat siang kakek, bagaimana perasaanya hari ini? Ada keluhan?" Horikawa mendengarkan suara napas pasien dari dada belakang, terdengar suara mirip botol ditiup dari paru-paru.  
"Saya merasa tenggorokanya masih sakit, dok. Tapi tadi malam sudah bisa tidur nyenyak."  
"Begitu?" Ia melepaskan stetoskop dan mencatat hasil pemeriksaan fisik.  
"Bagaimana dokter? Apa hari ini saya boleh pulang?"  
"Ah sepertinya belum, Kek. Aku masih mendengar suara ronki basah dari dada, mungkin setelah menghabiskan antibiotik kakek baru bisa pulang."  
"Ronki? Apa itu dok? Bahaya tidak?"  
"Hahaha. Tidak kok. Itu hanya salah satu tanda radang paru-paru. Nanti kalau sudah sembuh benar baru aku akan menelpon cucu di rumah untuk menjemput Kakek... Bagaimana?"  
"Baik. Terima kasih dokter, anda membuat saya semakin kangen cucu saya yang masih kecil..." Pasien lansia itu terkekeh memperlihatkan kerut-kerut garis tawa. Horikawa tersenyum hangat menenteng status keluar ruangan. Sudah disapa mata merah yang sayu menyender di pintu bangsal.  
"Ada apa Kashuu? Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?" Horikawa terkejut.  
"Aku kebagian jaga malam. Sepertinya Hasebe tak jadi mengirimku ke Ikedaya."  
"Eeeh? Bukannya hari ini giliranmu misi? Kenapa ditukar?"  
"Katanya aku disuruh mengasisteni Ishikirimaru di laborat."  
"Wah. Bukannya itu kesempatan bagus? Kau bisa belajar banyak."  
"Bukan. Bukan mengambil darah pasien atau memeriksa bakteri seperti biasa."  
"Lalu?"  
"...Amahagane."  
"Jiwa _aruji..."_ Horikawa bernapas pelan.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dengar belum?"  
"Apa?"  
"Bocah macan itu sudah pulih."  
Mata biru laut terbelalak.  
"Syukurlah kalau memang dia orangnya..." Bertambah anggota adalah tanda baik.  
"Ayo, kita sapa dia..." sekali lagi. Memperkenalkan diri. Seperti memori, tiga puluh tahun lalu saat musim semi.

* * *

 _"Tapi, taichou… Ini terlalu bahaya. Tidak seharusnya taichou berada di garis depan, karena itu posisi kami, para tsukumogami. Aku yakin, Ichigo-nii pasti berpikiran sepertiku."  
_  
 _"Yagen. Aku akan mencari mereka sendiri. Aku akan cepat.  
Kau dan yang lain tunggu disini dulu, ya?"_

* * *

Petir menyambar. Berkilat di langit. Pukul satu tengah malam. Bulir-bulir menetes dari dahi seorang dokter. Ia terbangun diantara tumpukan kertas di meja jaga.  
"Mimpi buruk lagi? Kau kebanyakan minum kopi, Yagen-kun. Cobalah teh hijau. Lebih sehat."  
"Aku sudah minum teh terus sejak berpuluh tahun kemarin, Uguisumaru-dono. Hanya baru-baru ini saja suka kopi."  
"Maksutmu sejak tiga puluh tahun lalu?" Pria berambut hijau tua mendekat. Menaruh tehnya dan duduk ikut memandang jendela. Yagen hanya terdiam melipat tangan. Awan kelam berjejer di langit tanpa bintang. Udara sedikit lembap pertanda akan hujan.  
"Apakah _taichou_ dan yang lain _…_ benar-benar diluar sana, hei Ugui- _dono_?"  
"Ya. Aku masih yakin dia di luar sana. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Entahlah… aku…" lelah menunggu. Yagen merasa harga dirinya akan jatuh jika berani mengatakan itu. Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu. Bukan tangan Ichigo memang, tapi sama hangatnya. Sentuhan itu membuatnya jadi sentimental. Perasaanya tumpah saat itu juga.  
"Baru 17 pedang yang kembali. Entahlah, total ada 50 lebih. Tim ekspedisi ada 6 orang hanya Gokotai yang berhasil ditemukan. Kita sudah ditolong Dewa dengan membuat 'kecelakaan' pada anggota-anggota touken danshi supaya jiwanya bisa dideteksi Tamahagane dan Amahagane... Tapi Konnosuke tak bisa membantu lebih karena intervensi langit dilarang terlalu berlebihan. Kita sudah ditempatkan di kota yang separuh tak kasat mata, tapi keberadaanya benar-benar tidak terlalu signifikan pada sejarah—jadi bisa diintervensi… Tetap saja aku tidak tahu lagi. Harus melakukan apa…" Genggaman di bahu semakin erat—simpatik. Sang pedang _kobizen_ itu diam mendengarkan si tantou muda.

Tanpa pemilik, para tsukumogami bukan apa-apa. Saat itu mereka bertujuh belas, bersujud di depan Konnosuke dan Dewa selama 3 hari 3 malam—meminta belas kasihan. Dewa mendengar permintaan mereka, supaya diberi kesempatan untuk mengembalikan rekan serta Tuan mereka yang pergi ditelan garis waktu. Dewa mengambil sedikit energi Tuan mereka dari masing-masing pedang, maka lahirlah suatu batu pualam bernama Amahagane. Dan mengambil energi jiwa milik pedang itu sendiri, serpihan-serpihan energi mereka, Konnosuke sebut Tamahagane. Karena mirip bijih besi.  
"Pertama aku juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa Konnosuke memilih rumah sakit? Kenapa tidak mentransformasi citadel jadi dojo atau sekolah saja? Katanya Tamahagane dan Amahagane merespon bagus saat seseorang sedang sekarat… Apakah… aku akan melihat adik-adiku yang lain di kondisi yang sama seperti Gokotai?" Yagen mengira Ia cukup kebal dengan luka. Karena ia adalah tantou yang dibesarkan di medan perang. Tapi siapa sangka luka karena suatu tragedi atau oleh penyakit bisa melukainya sedalam ini. Ternyata, tidak hanya api yang menjadi musuhnya—konsekuensi memiliki tubuh manusia

* * *

Bintik air menyebar di kaca. Kota ini sepertinya sering sekali hujan. Jam tangan murah miliknya berbunyi dua kali. Remaja ini sudah bergulingan di kasur selama beberapa jam tak bisa tidur. Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke enam sejak dirawat tapi nyeri tajam di tangan kiri belum hilang total. Jika efek obat penghilang nyeri sudah habis, Ia kembali gelisah saat malam hari. Dokter Mitsutada bilang kalau tulangnya sudah masuk tahap penyembuhan tapi mereka masih ingin Akari disini—untuk pemantauan, katanya. Sejak bulan kedua Akari sudah memulai mobilisasi. Tangannya yang patah sudah dilatih untuk digerakkan, dokter Mitsutada membantu. Gadis ini teringat harus berhenti sesaat karena nyeri yang dirasakan tapi Ia terus menerus dimotivasi. Didorong untuk berlatih. Karena otonya akan mengecil jika tidak segera disuruh bekerja. Meskipun gerakannya masih terbatas. Akari akhirnya merasakan manfaatnya.

Langit berkilat disertai deru angin. Sebetulnya Ia tak takut badai, hanya kurang suka tidur sendirian di ruang luas. Dua bulan semenjak insiden itu, Goku alias Gokotai—begitu panggil dokter Yagen—pindah ruangan. Dokter Yagen meminta Dokter Nikkari sebagai penanggung jawab Goku untuk 'mempercepat proses.' Entah, mungkin supaya Goku cepat sembuh. Sekarang ruang rawat hanya ada tujuh ranjang kosong. Waktu bosan kadang Akari melompati kasur-kasur itu. Baru berhenti jika suster Souza mengomeli.

Kilat menyambar lagi. Cuaca yang jelek sekali. Kandang ayam Iwatooshi pasti tidak akan selamat melihat kencangnya badai malam ini. Lalu sekelebat garis petir menyambar bagian belakang rumah sakit, Akari berdiri dari kursinya.

Oh tidak! Apakah salah satu ayam peliharaan rumah sakit tersambar petir dan berubah jadi daging asap? Tapi sebaliknya Ia malah melihat sekumpulan orang muncul dari tempat bekas sambaran. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang disuguhkan jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada yang asing dari kumpulan itu. Beruntung mereka berkumpul di lampu taman yang masih menyala, jadi warna rambut mereka bisa dikenali dari jauh. Ada dokter berambut hijau panjang, Nikkari. Lalu berurutan dokter Yagen, 2 koas muda yang suka melempar jadwal jaga, Kashuu dan Yasusada. Lalu seseorang berambut panjang hitam dan terakhir, kepala kapas mungil berjalan tertatih mengikuti mereka...Goku!

Goku ada disana!

Ia nyaris ingin memanggil tapi tak mungkin, suaranya akan tertelan gemuruh petir. Belum sampai disitu, ada macan putih besar mengikuti mereka semua. Dengan sinar biru cerah menyala keluar dari mulut dan matanya. Seram sekali. Macan itu kelihatan tenang mengekor di belakang. Mereka tidak memakai seragam rumah sakit biasanya tapi mengenakan baju-baju aneh—tidak jelas karena remang-remang. Tapi lebih penting lagi semua dalam posisi menggenggam pedang. Untuk Goku dan dokter Yagen, lebih pendek seperti pisau dapur. Suster berambut merah jambu berjalan maju dan tampak mengatakan sesuatu ke dokter Yagen. Saat itu Goku melihat ke arah lantai dua—Akari sigap menutup tirai jendela.  
Ah, kenapa Ia merasa harus sembunyi? Apa yang mereka lakukan malam-malam begini? Kenapa membawa senjata tajam? Bukankah itu dilarang? Apa betul mereka semua itu hanya staf rumah sakit?

Akari merayap masuk ke selimut, membawa segudang tanda tanya.

* * *

 _"Katanya kau pacaran dengan Yagen ya? Haha! Ayo mengaku!"_

 _"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, aruji."_

 _"Ah Souza. Kau tidak seru!"_

Air sedikit membasahi ujung rinai merah jambu. Berdiri kokoh di depan pintu. Si pemuda berambut panjang menutup mata, menyepuh suara riang sang tuan di kepala. Melebur memori jadi satu bersama hujan.  
"Souza? Kau tidak masuk?" Suara familiar memanggil. Mata hijau biru bergulir. Bertemu mata ungu.  
"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."  
"Mau ditemani?" Souza menggeleng.  
"Jangan hiraukan aku. Segeralah naik ke atas dan bicara ke Uguisumaru untuk mengeluarkan Amahagane dan menyembuhkan kalian. Aku... akan disini sebentar."  
"Baiklah." Yagen paham. Langkah kecil tantou itu menjauh satu-satu. Terdengar lamat menghilang dari punggung. Cuaca dingin sedikit menusuk, tapi Souza Samonji menjulurkan tangan ke ujung rintik air. Berusaha meredam memori yang berdesakan keluar.

Tuannya cukup usil. Sering tertawa jika habis melakukan kenakalan kecil seperti memainkan rambut panjang para toudan atau mengagetkan dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Agak menjengkelkan juga karena terjadi hampir setiap minggu. Tapi sehabis melakukan itu semua— Souza menangkap mata Tuannya—terpancar kasih. Seketika membekas dari kejauhan. Barulah Ia mengerti. Begitu cara sang tuan berkata,

'aku menyayangi kalian semua'.

Souza tak membenci atau mencintai _aruji_ sepenuh hati seperti Maeda Toushirou. Tapi 'ditinggalkan' seperti ini, cukup membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dulu dia simbol trofi kemenangan. Hiasan penyombong ke penguasa lain. Nyaris tak terpakai bertarung. Melawan kodratnya sebagai pedanguntuk digunakan bukan sebagai hiasan. Ia muak dengan pujian itu. Belajar dari pengalaman, sering Ia meragukan saniwa, mengatakan kalau perlakuanya akan sama saja dengan pemilik dahulu. Waktu mendengar itu untuk kesekian kali, mata teduh itu hanya menatap Souza dalam dan merespon dengan tawa.  
Kembali membekaskan rasa kasih yang sama.

Apa karena itu dia meninggalkan mereka? Karena sakit hati?  
Bagaimana kalau ini semua sebetulnya disengaja?  
Bagaimana kalau saat mereka bertemu ternyata Tuannya sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka? Karena sudah memiliki yang baru?

Apakah mereka akan dibuang?

Dada Souza tercekat. Jemari meraih ke posisi jantung, menekan tato hitam kepemilikan penguasa surga dan bumi. Kini, Ia paham. Kenapa Kashuu Kiyomitsu terus menerus menatap cermin, mempercantik diri. Ia sebenarnya tahu alasannya sejak dulu. Tapi tak menyangka akan sedalam ini bersimpati.

Langit menggulung hitam. Badai mereda. Sedikit serbuk cahaya muncul dari balik awan. Sulit diakui, kini Ia rindu mata teduh itu.

* * *

"Aku segera sembuh kok..." Terasa sakit waktu kapas alkohol mencium kulit yang terbelah.  
"Maaf ya, Gokotai. Kau sudah ikut misi padahal Ingatanmu baru saja pulih tadi pagi."  
"Tidak apa-apa, Yagen- _nii_. A-aku juga ingin bantu menemukan _aruji-sama."  
_ "Kau terluka agak parah, tidurlah disini sebentar. Uguisumaru- _dono..."_ Sebuah batu pualam segenggam tangan diletakkan di perut tantou tersebut.  
"Apa itu, Yagen- _nii?_ _"  
"_Ini? Oh, ini Amahagane. Sisa-sisa energi jiwa _taichou_ ada disini."  
"Wah... Ini jiwa _aruji-sama_?! Sinarnya indah! Untuk apa?"  
"Karena... _aruji_ tidak bersama kita maka kita hanya bisa menggunakan ini. Saat di citadel kita bergantung pada kekuatan _taichou,_ sekarang berbeda. Kita bisa menangani luka kecil sendiri tapi jika _toudan_ mengalami luka parah maka kita terpaksa, pakai ini. Atau tidak akan sembuh."  
"Te-terpaksa?" Yagen mengangguk.  
"Ya terpaksa. Karena tiap tahun, energi batu ini semakin melemah. Bisa habis kapan saja. Setelah batu di energi ini habis maka kita—" sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Tinggal menunggu sekarat lalu mati. Penggunaan harus hati-hati. Tiba-tiba Gokotai bangun, menjatuhkan permata itu ke kasur.  
"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa aku luka begini saja. Aku sudah _kiwame_ seperti Yagen- _nii._ Luka seperti ini tak masalah—" Padahal sayatan melintang di perut menganga lebar setelah kena sabetan _yari_ musuh. Yagen menahan bahu si adik, melihatnya dalam.  
"Gokotai, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi jika kau tidak menyembuhkan diri, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan _aruji_." Anak lelaki berambut kapas itu ragu, tapi kembali bersandar di bantal. Membiarkan Uguisumaru mengembalikan posisi Amahagane di tubuhnya.  
"Ugui- _dono,_ apakah kita jadi menyebar serpihan Amahagane ke seluruh rumah sakit?" Yagen mengikat tangan kiri dengan perban steril.  
"Ya." Uguisumaru melakukan perawatan luka terbuka dasar di punggung Nikkari, "Hasebe sudah memasangnya tadi saat kalian keluar." Sigap memberi obat merah dan membiarkan lukanya bersentuhan dengan udara bebas.  
"Eh? Dia memasangnya sendirian? Cepat sekali, dia tidak berubah."  
"Haha. Seperti kau tidak kenal Hasebe saja."

Aneh, juga kenapa tidak dilakukan dari dulu. Mereka sudah menyebar serpihan Tamahagane ke seluruh Rumah Sakit, jadi siapa pun yang melewati batu itu adalah seorang _toudan_ yang tinggal satu citadel dengan mereka—maka mereka akan segera memulai proses 'pemulihan' dan mengembalikan teman-teman mereka satu persatu. Sayang saat awal Rumah Sakit itu berdiri, mereka terlalu takut untuk memecah Amahagane dan mengambil serpihannya untuk disebar juga—saat itu Hasebe menentang dan Yagen kalah suara mufakat. Tapi kali ini setelah Gokotai telah ditemukan dan mengaku 'merasakan keberadaan _aruji'_ saat sesi pemeriksaan dengan Nikkari, mereka mengambil keputusan ini. Ishikirimaru saat itu membelah 'jiwa' tuan mereka pelan dan penuh hati-hati. Layaknya ilmuwan yang mengambil spesimen percobaan.  
Karena jika Tuan mereka berhasil ditemukan, maka rekan-rekan mereka yang hilang akan jauh lebih mudah dikembalikan.

Yagen sudah kembali duduk di meja jaga kesayangan dengan perban putih di pundak dan plester luka di pipi. Beserta buku anatomi dan ringkasan status pasien. Sinar matahari menerabas kaca, malam dilewati tanpa tidur, tak beda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Karena sekarang giliran visit para dokter muda (baca: koas) maka Yagen bisa bersantai sesaat. Tapi kesunyian pagi bangsal rawat inap malah membuat ia teringat masa lalu.

Saat insiden itu terjadi. Konnosuke sudah mengingatkan untuk diam di markas sampai situasi aman. Yagen ingat tuannya panik. Nyaris nekat mencari Ichigo beserta peserta ekspedisi seorang diri. Setelah kepergok menyelinap olehnya, tim kedua ikut ke titik dimana terakhir kali tim Ichigo terdeteksi. Yagen ketua tim kedua meminta sang saniwa kembali—karena hawa haus darah sangat pekat menyelimuti. Tapi tuannya keras hati—merasa bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya tim ekspedisi.  
Mendadak langit terbelah asap hitam mengalir keluar, tumpah isinya ke bumi. Puluhan pasukan revisionis keluar berdesakan.  
"Yagen! Belakang!" Souza melompat dan menusuk musuh menjauh.  
"Semuanya, mundur! Ini terlalu banyak!" Pita besar kain putih di pundak Yagen berkibas.  
"Kita ada sedikit masalah..." Uguisumaru menggenggam dadu segi enam dan kompas emas. Disaat begitu kedua benda yang mereka gunakan untuk menjelajah antar dimensi tiba-tiba rusak. Yagen yang sudah berada dalam keadaan kiwame dalam posisi lebih kuat berusaha melindungi tim kedua. Suasana centang-merentang. Mendadak tanah pijakan bergetar lalu membelah—tanah tempat sang tuan menjauh.  
"TAICHOU!" Jurang semakin lebar menganga  
"Yagen!" Dia keburu ditangkap Souza sebelum melompat. Ia balas menatap Souza liar. Lalu menunduk, sungai lava merah berkelok mengisi perut tanah.  
"Lepaskan! _Taichou..._ aku harus menolong _taichou!"_ Ia kembali berontak di pelukan Souza _.  
"_Hentikan! Kau akan mati!"  
Jarak itu semakin lebar, terus menjauh. Kimono putih saniwa terlihat berkibar—mendekati posisi Yagen. Tapi semua keburu tertutup gumpalan hitam yang dibawa musuh. Jejeran tubuh besar _Oodachi_ musuh menghalangi—seperti melakukan sesuatu kepada si saniwa. Mata lembayung gelap Yagen tak melihat apa-apa lagi.

Begitu mudahnya, mereka terpisah.

Sekejap bilah tantou melesak tegak lurus ke meja tak berdosa. Menembus kayu dan kertas-kertas tebal pelajaran anatomi.

Membayang pedang tembus kulit musuh, menerabas hingga ke tulang.

* * *

Alat bulat putih menari-nari di atas kulit. Gelombang suara memantulkan tiap lapis daging.  
"Lihat ini kepalanya. Itu tangannya." Dokter kandungan berambut coklat madu menunjuk ke layar USG ( _ultrasonography)._ Alat periksa ini memungkinkan melihat kondisi calon bayi karena tidak menggunakan sinar X melainkan gelombang suara sonor yang lebih aman.  
Seorang wanita tersenyum lebar. Janin darah dagingnya bergerak. Bernapas dalam raga yang sama. Kelopak mata mengambang. Di kala kaki-kaki mungil itu memberi tendangan kecil—merespon tekanan kepala alat periksa. Ia akan segera jadi ibu dalam hitungan bulan.  
"Suaminya sibuk lagi, Nyonya Shizuka?"  
"Ah... Iya, dokter. Yoshitsune- _sama_ tidak suka tanggungan pekerjaan Ia mudah tak enak dengan kakaknya." Tidak mungkin dia memaksa lagipula ada Hizamaru yang menemani.  
"Tidak ada pantangan apa-apa ya. Makan semua jenis makanan. Sekarang jatah makannya untuk dua orang." Houchou menulis hasil pemeriksaan di rekam medis.  
Hizamaru tampak menunggu di luar ruang periksa (ternyata Yamanbagiri berusaha mengalihkan perhatian—mengobrol tak tentu arah supaya pemeriksaan tidak terganggu.) Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua berjalan keluar pintu gedung utama, terhenti, melihat Shizuka sibuk dengan tasnya.  
"Kunci rumah dan kartu pendaftaran... aduh sepertinya tertinggal di meja periksa tadi. Aku lupa."  
"Biar aku ambilkan. Shizuka _-dono_ tunggu disini saja."  
"Maaf merepotkan, Hizamaru- _kun_ _."_

Houchou mengibaskan kopian foto USG janin ke depan meja jaga Hasebe. Poli klinik Houchou dan Hasebe bersebelahan jadi, Ia tak perlu repot (mengawasi Houchou.) Lelaki bermata ungu fokus menulis, menangkap isyarat dan membuka pembicaraan.  
"Berapa bulan lagi?"  
"Dua bulan lagi. Kalau taksiranku tidak meleset, bayinya seharusnya lahir saat musim panas."

Dua buah langkah sepatu hitam terhenti, tercenung di balik pintu. Mencuri dengar percakapan dari balik pintu terbuka.

"Kalau sudah lahir, mau diapakan? Mau diculik dari ibunya? Itu kejam."  
"Menemukanjiwa _aruji_ adalah misi utama kenapa kita melakukan ini semua. Kita tak punya pilihan."

Iris ular kuning menyipit dari balik surai hijau. Gigi geligi tajam atas bawah bertemu. Tapi tetap berusaha diam.

"Kenapa tidak kita serahkan saja urusan ini ke Konnosuke. Kota ini memang...tak pernah ada. Hanya kehidupan ilusi di dimensi alternatif untuk menyaring jiwa tapi tetap saja—"  
"Houchou, kita ada disini karena _aruji._ Jangan kau lupakan itu."

Akhirnya si penguping masuk membanting pintu. Tak tahan mendegar lebih lama lagi.

"Hizamaru..." Houchou membelalak. Kenapa orang ini selalu muncul di situasi yang tidak tepat?  
"Jadi ini yang selama ini kalian rencanakan?" Pedang tachi menyusur lepas dari sarung, "kau tahu kan, jika kalian berniat melakukan sesuatu pada keluarga Minamoto," Hizamaru maju berusaha menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh menahan darahnya yang mendidih, "aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ujung bilah mengarah tepat ke arah muka. Hasebe yang dihunus tak merubah ekspresinya.

Houchou melangkah mundur melirik Yamanbagiri memberi kode untuk menguasai situasi pasien di luar.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan misimu yang sesungguhnya, Hizamaru." Melihat lelaki rambut hijau justifikasi bagai kacang lupa kulit.  
"Persetan! Kau pikir aku dan _anija_ tak mencarinya?! Aku selalu mencari dia! Memberi segala informasi yang kami punya, membantumu dalam misi! Tapi kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada bayi Yoshitsune... aku akan mematahkanmu!" Hizamaru mendesis kesal.  
Hasebe bangkit dari kursi melepas jas putih, tenang membuka ikatan emas sarung pedangnya.  
"Siapa pun yang menghalangi _aruji,_ harus mati."

Pertarungan tak dapat dielakan. Hasebe sebagai pedang tercepat di markas segera mengungguli Hizamaru. Yamanbagiri sudah mengendalikan situasi 'luar pertarungan'. Tapi meja kursi ruang periksa tak bisa diselamatkan. Belahan perabotan berserakan dan mereka baru bertarung selama sepuluh menit. Para dokter muda seperti Kashuu dan Yasusada juga disitu, bukannya menghentikan malah ikut menonton sambil memasang taruhan.  
"Kalau Hasebe kalah, aku akan ambil jadwal jaga malamu selama seminggu." Kashuu berbisik.  
"Kalau Hizamaru yang kalah. Kau harus traktir aku es krim edisi spesial bentuk Okita 10 biji. Setuju?"  
"Setuju."  
Lalu Nagasone dan Hachisuka datang, mungkin mereka akan berusaha melerai?  
Tetapi.  
"Aku taruhan 8 pasukan emas infanteri kalau Hasebe pasti kalah."  
"Hmph! Akan kuberikan semua pasukan emas berkudaku kalau Hizamaru yang kalah!"  
Mereka berdua malah berjabat tangan mengikat kesepakatan. Betapa tampilan kerukunan persaudaraan yang timbul di saat kacau ini membuat Yamanbagiri terserang migren.  
Akhirnya Yagen datang melerai. Itupun setelah Uchigatana dan Tachi itu kena _medium injury,_ kini giliran Yagen mengomel karena harus menggunakan Amahagane pada mereka karena terluka di luar misi. Hasebe sangat susah dibujuk untuk memakainya dan merasa mampu bertarung dengan kondisi sentengah stabil tapi setelah semua orang memarahi akhirnya Ia menurut. Belakangan akhirnya Yagenlah yang memutuskan untuk memberitahu Konnosuke jika bayi yang disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi _aruji_ mereka sudah lahir.

Itulah rencana terbaik detik ini.

* * *

Akari gelisah, ini sudah bulan kesembilan. _Pen_ yang dipasang di tulang humerusnya juga sudah dilepas. Tapi problema baru malah muncul. Cukup sederhana tapi menggangu yaitu: pusing. Ia terkadang merasa sedikit pusing beberapa kali saat disentuh oleh staf rumah sakit. Ada desakan memori yang keluar—seperti orang amnesia di televisi saat Ia mulai perlahan mengingat siapa dirinya. Reaksinya persis sama ketika Ia bersentuhan dengan perawat burung Flamingo pertama kalinya. Iya, dia lebih suka membuat sebutan versi dia sendiri untuk mengingat mereka. Masalahnya, Akari tak merasa terkena amnesia. Dia ingat tinggal dimana, Ia ingat bagaimana kecelakaan yang membuat dia jadi yatim piatu. Ia ingat teman kerja sambilannya. Dia juga ingat komplek rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Ia tak pernah menceritakan hal ini ke siapapun karena hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai 'proses pemulihan setelah jatuh dari lantai dua'. Dia hanya tahu dia tiba-tiba tumbuh di kota tak terkenal ini. Mulai merasa aneh dengan celah ingatan di kepalanya. Seperti...seseorang atau sesuatu sedang mengerjai ingatannya.

Ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana ada beberapa batu pualam aneh yang ditempel setiap pintu masuk bangsal perawatan. Jika ada orang lewat dan membuat batu itu menyala, maka semua staf rumah sakit siaga, langsung membawa orang tersebut. Dan Akari tak pernah menemukan orang itu lagi. Akari hanya berharap teman-teman pasien yang satu bangsal dengannya tidak akan pernah bernasib begitu. Meginjak bulan kesembilan, Akari jadi malas jalan-jalan. Rasa sakit kepala selalu menyerang saat ia berjalan mulai mendekati pintu bangsal. Kucing hitam taman Rumah sakit juga jarang Ia ajak main. Malam-malamnya sering dilewati dengan mimpi. Anehnya di antara bunga tidur itu Ia melihat satu-satu orang-orang yang ditemui disini. Dan mereka semua memanggilnya 'Hikaru' bukan 'Akari'. Artinya sama-sama 'cahaya' sih, tapi kenapa begitu? Kenapa harus muncul sekarang? Apa karena dia sudah muak disini jadi Ia mulai bermimpi aneh-aneh? Atau jangan-jangan sesi wawancaranya dengan dokter jiwa Nikkari membuatnya jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Tapi yang terakhir tidak mungkin. Karena sesi wawancara ini sudah dilakukan sejak perawatan dia bulan kelima-saat dia mulai mengeluh susah tidur karena rasa nyeri di pundak kirinya. Aneh juga bukannya diberi obat malah dikonsulkan ke dokter jiwa. Apa karena obatnya sudah diberi tapi dia tidak merasakan efeknya?*

Hingga suatu pagi, Akari tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.  
"Souza-san! Apakah anda punya waktu?" Ia memang merasa paling nyaman bercerita ke perawat yang mulutnya sedikit pedas ini. Aneh. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia merasa tak kenal yang lain.  
"Ya? Ada apa, Akari?"  
"A-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"  
"...ah" Souza membeku di lantai  
"Souza-san?"  
"Apa yang membuat kamu berpikir begitu, Nona Akari?"  
"Aku tidak tahu tapi… aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau tahu, sebetulnya saat pertama kali kita ketemu,saat aku mendorong tanganmu sebelum menyuntikku. Aku merasa seperti orang amnesia yang ingatannya kembali… Pokoknya setiap disentuh pertama kali sama dokter-dokter disini aku merasa aneh begitu! Kayak ada ingatan kalau aku pernah ketemu mereka! Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya." Lalu entah kenapa ekspresi Souza berubah. Seperti ribuan beton beban di pundaknya hilang. Menatapnya dalam.  
"Tunggu disini, Nona Akari. Duduklah. Dan jangan bicara apa-apa dulu."

* * *

" _Apa menurutmu, taichou akan kembali?"_

* * *

Tangisan bayi pecah. Kelopak Shizuka basah. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Pipi mungil lembut dibelai pria disebelahnya. Yang mendaratkan ciuman hangat ke pipi istri dan putranya.  
"Houchou. Bagaimana tadi?" Hasebe menghadang di luar. Ia selalu berdoa kalau bayi yang ini adalah 'dia'.  
"Bayinya laki-laki." Houchou tampak sedikit lelah usai operasi _Caesar._ Tampak putus arang usai diberitahu nasib saudara-saudaranya beberapa bulan silam.  
"Amahagane?" Respon ini penting untuk mengenali apakah bayi yang lahir di era ini mengandug roh salah satu touken danshi atau tidak.  
"Negatif."  
"Tamahagane?" Benda ini untuk mengenali energi jiwa Tuan mereka yang hilang beberapa tahun silam.  
"Negatif."  
Hasebe menendang keras kursi tunggu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu puluhan tahun tinggal di dimensi waktu alternatif karena mengikuti saran mahluk jejadian perantara antara saniwa dengan Dewa—Konnosuke. Dari informasi yang mereka dapat, mereka bisa mencari nasib rekan-rekan mereka yang hilang selama ekspedisi karena sistem jam eror yang terjadi saat itu. Termasuk nasib Tuan— _aruji_ mereka yang ikut menghilang karena mencari pedang-pedangnya. Setiap bayi lahir dideteksi, setiap pasien ditahan beberapa bulan bahkan tahun demi mencari secercah harapan. Houchou tampak acuh menjauhi pria berambut cokelat di punggungnya, tampak para koas shinsengumi berusaha menenangkan. Mendadak saat akan membuka pintu, Houchou terjerembap. Pintu didorong kuat. Souza muncul, Houchou mengaduh lalu mendongak.  
"Uh! Ada ap—" Pipi souza ada segaris bening. Yagen yang melihat langsung berlari mendekat, mengusap jari ke wajah Souza. Lalu entah apa, Souza memeluk erat Yagen. Bening jatuh satu-satu ke lantai.  
"Souza-dono…? Kenapa?"  
"Kita menemukannya."  
"Menemukan siapa?"  
Lalu Hasebe mendekat hendak memarahi Souza yang membanting-banting pintu rumah sakit. Tapi dia tertegun saat melihat Souza membasahi pundak Yagen.i  
"Aku…Tidak. Kita… kita menemukan _aruji._ "  
Dari pintu gada yang terbelah tampak seorang gadis. Tangan kirinya dibalut perban. Menatap ke semua dokter dan dokter muda di ruangan seberang. Ia berjalan mendekat. Lalu menyentuh batu yang tertempel di dinding. Rasa tersengat itu muncul lagi kali ini lebih kuat. Ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai. Membuat semua dokter mengerumuninya. Kepalanya menengadah pelan, tangannya menyentuh tangan dokter umum berambut cokelat.  
"Hai. Aku pulang. Ayo kita cari yang lain. Kali ini bersama-sama. Maaf kalian lama menunggu."

Akari berharap dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Tuan Meong.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
* **ada beberapa kejadian dimana pasien merasakan rasa nyeri terus menerus di suatu bagian tubuh tapi saat diperiksa dengan teliti, tidak ditemukan apa-apa sama sekali dan keluhan nyeri tersebut tidak berkurang biar sudah diberi obat. Bisa jadi nyeri ini disebabkan bukan oleh penyakit fisik, tapi dari masalah mental (cth: Stres, depresi, ansietas dll)

Akhir kata saya tahu ini masih butuh banyak perbaikan tapi ya. I will try harder next time.

* * *

Nona Akari (19 th) a.k.a Saniwa Hikaru / _Taichou/ Aruji-sama_  
 **Diagnosis** : Fraktur terbuka Os. Humerus et sinistra gr. IIIA, Fraktur Os Clavicula et sinistra  
 **Medikasi terbaru:** -  
 **Respon Tamahagane:** Sudah diperiksa, negatif.  
 **Respon Amahagane:** Sudah diperiksa, **positif.**  
 **Catatan Pemeriksa:** _Kami senang anda telah kembali, Taichou._

 **Signed,**

 _Yagen Toushirou_

 **Touran Hospital Head Chief  
**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READ, FAVE AND REVIEW! ^ ^**


End file.
